THE ORIGINALS: Hechizos que salen mal
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Fic con deaged y Spank, no lean si no es de su agrado. Un hechizo sale mal y algunos de los originales se verán obligados a permanecer con el cuerpo y mente de un niño mientras que el resto tendrán que lidiar con lo que este cambio comportará.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Adivina quien viene a cenar esta noche**

\- **¡Perfecto! ¡Lo que nos faltaba! Juro que cuando acabe todo esto y Hope esté a salvo voy a quemar a todas y cada una de las brujas de New Orleans** (Klaus dijo furioso lanzando el vaso de bourbon que estaba bebiendo contra la pared y haciendo que Rebekah y Kol dieran un bote).

\- **Niklaus, sosiégate. Ya has oído a Davinia, es temporal, hasta la próxima luna llena** (Elijah dijo calmado sirviéndole otra copa de bourbon a su hermano. El alcohol siempre lograba enfriar un poco el carácter volátil de su hermano).

\- **28 días, Elijah. ¡28 MALDITOS DÍAS! ¡Cómo si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas ya!** (Klaus gritaba y miraba a su hermano mayor como si pudiera fulminarlo con la mirada. Odiaba cuando Elijah se ponía en plan condescendiente).

\- **Venga, Nik, no seas melodramático…no es para tanto, y no es como si fuéramos totalmente inútiles, aún conservamos nuestros poderes** (dijo Kol sonriente y Rebekah y Elijah le echaron una mirada de desaprobación porque Klaus no necesitaba más leña para arder).

\- **Tu, Tú, Tú** (Klaus señalaba a Kol mientras se dirigía hacía él como si fuera una apisonadora. Elijah se puso como había hecho miles de veces entre sus hermanos, para evitar una mayor desgracia) **cierra la boca, porque estoy muy tentado en romper ese cuellecito tuyo. Todo esto es culpa tuya, hermano**

\- **¡NIKLAUS!** (Elijah le avisó que se calmara)

\- **¿Culpa mía?** (dijo Niklaus) **¿Cómo va a ser esto** (señalándose a si mismo) **culpa mía? ¡Por si se te olvida yo estaba muerto!**

\- **¡Precisamente! ¿Y no podías quedarte así un poquito más, querido hermanito?** (Niklaus hablaba enfadado a Kol, pero esta vez su mirada fue hacía su hermana, que se quedó un poco petrificada. En el pasado le había clavado una daga por mucho menos).

\- **¡Eyyy que yo no fui quien hizo esto! Pero me alegra saber cuanto celebra mi familia mi vuelta a la vida. Aunque sea en estas circunstancias.**

\- **A eso mismo me refiero Kol, a estas circunstancias.**

\- **28 días pasan rápido, Nick** (dijo Rebekah saliendo de su mutismo).

\- **Tú mejor te callas, hermanita** (dijo Niklaus entre dientes. Rebekah tragó saliva ¿Se atrevería Klaus a clavarle una daga en su estado actual?) **Porque si él estaba muerto y no fue su voluntad volver ahora y así. La tuya si. Todo esto es obra tuya y de esa brujita metiche amiga vuestra. Te dije que cuando acabáramos con Dhalia, te ayudaría con lo de Kol. ¿Pero no pudiste esperar, verdad? Una vez más hermanita, me demuestras lo egoísta que puedes llegar a ser.**

\- **¿EGOISTA? ¿YO? ¿Qué demonios tiene de egoísta querer volver a la vida a tu hermano muerto? Nik, le prometí que haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para regresarle, y somos gente de palabra ¿no?** (le contestó Rebekah enfadada, Elijah rodó los ojos, a caso esos dos no se daban cuentan que contestándole solo iban a poner de peor humor a Niklaus).

\- **Nada si lo hubieras hecho cuando YO TE LO DIJERA, cuando estuviéramos a salvo. Y por supuesto, NO en medio de una guerra con la bruja más poderosa que ha caminado por este mundo. La misma bruja que quiere llevarse a tu queridísima sobrinita y convertirla en su esclava por la eternidad, hermana** (Elijah estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por contener a su hermano y evitar que se lanzara contra Rebekah o Kol).

\- **Calmémonos todos** (Elijah intentó una vez más poner paz). **Mientras Kol y Rebekah estén…así. Permanecerán escondidos…nadie sabrá de esto** (dijo Elijah mirando a sus hermanos).

\- **¡Oh, por dios!** (exclamó Hayley al entrar en la biblioteca y ver como Elijah intentaba proteger a dos niños de un evidentemente iracundo NiKlaus) **¿Ahora también secuestras niños? ¡Te has acabado de volver loco! Ya estás regresándolos con sus familia, Maldita sea KLAUS, eres padre, ponte en la piel de…**

\- **Está bien, Hayiley, somos nosotros** (dijo Rebekah ) **somos Kol y Rebekah . El hechizo de recuperación no fue del todo como esperábamos.**

\- **¡Oh, vaya, un hechizo que no va como era de esperar! ¡Eso si que es algo nuevo! ¡INIMAGINABLE!** (dijo con puro sarcasmo Niklaus al oír a su hermana. Lo cierto es que hasta a Rebekah le resultó estúpido después de decirlo en voz alta).

\- **¿De verdad que eres tú Rebekah ?** (dijo Hayley acercándose a la niñita de ojos azules, piel de porcelana y pelo casi blanco) **¿Cuántos años tenéis?¿ 7? ¿8? Rebekah eres una ricura jajaja** (Hayley no puedo evitar reírse)

\- **Kol se ve igual que cuando tenía 8 así que Rebekah debe tener 6** (le contestó Elijah que aunque calmado se notaba que tampoco estaba contento con la situación).

\- **Si somos nosotros, lobita, en cuerpo y alma. Bueno más bien en minicuerpo y alma** (dijo Kol con esa carita de pequeño granujilla).

\- **¡Genial! ¡Ahora encima lo encuentras gracioso!** (dijo Niklaus alzando las manos al cielo como si estuviera desbordado **). ¿Pues a ver si lo vas a encontrar tan gracioso cuando os encierre en la cripta que os pienso encerrar para que paséis los próximos 28 días?**

\- **¡Klaus! ¡No puedes encerrar a dos niños en una cripta!** (exclamó horrorizada Hayley)

\- **¡Oh, por amor de dios. Hayley! Que esas caritas no te engañen, no son dos niños, son Rebekah y Kol** (dijo Niklaus indignado pero ya no estaba iracundo. Por alguna razón la sola presencia de la madre de su hija y su hija hacía que su grado de irritación bajara 10 puntos de golpe).

\- **Hayley lleva razón, Klaus. No puedes encerrar a dos niños en una cripta** (dijo Elijah)

\- **Por supuesto te pones de su lado, hermano. Que predecible** (dijo sin interés alguno). **No se si te has dado cuenta que no estamos para hacer de niñeras ahora mismo. ¡Y no me vengas que tú te ocuparás de ellos! Porque hermanito te necesito al 100x100 para acabar con esa bruja** (Klaus volvió a ponerse de un humor de perros).

\- **No necesitamos niñera, Nik** (dijo Rebekah ) **quizás estemos atrapados en estos cuerpecitos, pero seguimos siendo nosotros, y seguimos teniendo nuestro poder de brujos…podemos ayudar.**

\- **Rebekah calla, por favor, por tu bien. Ha quedado más que patente que ya has ayudado suficiente (** dijo entre dientes Niklaus y Rebekah puso pucheros y bajó la cabecita. Cosa que hizo que Klaus flipara en colores) **¿En serio?** (y soltó una risotada de puro sarcasmo).

\- **Kol, Rebekah …id a mi dormitorio** (Hayley le entregó a Hope a Kol) **a ver si tenéis más suerte que yo y lográis que duerma…se cae de sueño pero parece que es terca como su padre y no quiere quedarse dormida** (Kol agarró por primera vez a su sobrina y de repente se sintió invadido por una sensación muy agradable, era tan bueno sentir esa criaturita en los brazos).

\- **Anda, dámela, tú no sabes como dormirla** (dijo Rebekah intentando recuperar a Hope, pero Kol la había agarrado bien y se volteó para evitar que le quitara al bebé)

\- **¿Quién crees que te dormía a ti, genio?**

\- **Madre** (dijo Rebekah muy seca)

\- **A parte** (dijo Kol rodando los ojos mientras caminaba hacía el dormitorio de Hayley)

\- **Nik** (y Nik no pudo evitar sonreír al una décima de segundo al oír eso, porque era imposible que su hermana se acordara, pero realmente era así. Mientras Kol y Rebekah se alejaban se les oía discutir. Hayley esperó a oírlos entrar en su dormitorio para cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca para que no pudieran oírles)

\- **¿Qué vamos a hacer?** (preguntó Hayley después de un largo suspiro).

\- **Encerradlos en la cripta y** (empezó a decir con esa típica pose de prepotente que ponía de los nervios a Hayley)

\- **¡Oh, cállate Klaus!** (dijo exasperada Hayley) **No vamos a encerrarlos en ninguna cripta.**

\- **Pero algo tendremos que hacer, porque como bien no has dejado de repetir estamos en medio de una guerra con nuestra tía, y no tenemos tiempo para tener cuidado de esos dos. Además en ese estado son un blanco fácil** (Elijah dijo dejándose caer sobre una de las butacas de lectura)

\- **Estamos de acuerdo hermano, y por eso lo mejor sería...** (dijo de nuevo Niklaus pero ni Hayley parecía predispuestos a oírle repetir lo de la cripta).


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Si lo parece, es porque lo es.**

\- **¡Kol**! (se escuchó por enésima vez el berrido de una niña por todo el complejo) **¡Devuélvemelo! Es mío, me lo dio Cami a mí, por ayudarla. Tú preferiste quedarte ahí tirado viendo la tele** (dijo intentando recuperar la Tablet, pero Kol trepó a lo alto de la vitrina y se sentó allí y le sacó la lengua a su hermana para hacerla chinchar)

\- **¿La quieres? ¿la quieres?** (dijo mostrándole la Tablet)

\- **Siiii**

\- **Pues sube y agárrala tu misma (** dijo riéndose sabiendo que su hermana no le hacía mucha gracia trepar a los muebles).

\- **¡Kooooooooooool!** (Rebekah dio un pisotón en el suelo de pura frustración) **¡Es mío! Se lo diré a Cami.**

\- **Adelante** (dijo victorioso y Rebekah lo miró extrañado). **Cami no está, ha salido un momento a hacer un recado** (entonces Rebekah se enfadó de verdad, cerró los ojos y conjuró algo en voz baja y la vitrina empezó a sacudirse. Kol dejó la burla en el acto y se aferró a la vitrina fuertemente).

\- **Para, Bex. Para, vas a hacer que tire la Tablet y si se rompe Cami se enfadará.**

\- **Pues, devuélvemela** (dijo sin detener el temblor)

\- **No seas cría, Bex** (le dijo enfadado Kol).

\- **No seas crío, tú. Si no me la devuelves a la de tres, te haré caer, y ya no eres un vampiro así que la caída te va a doler…y mucho** (y con eso Bex hizo que la vitrina se moviera más bruscamente. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un fuerte golpe, seguido del estruendo de un millón de cristales rompiéndose y finalmente el grito de Kol. Jackson, Hayley y Niklaus corrieron abajo para ver que era lo que había pasado. La vitrina estaba volcada en el suelo destrozada, Kol estaba en el suelo llorando con un cristal enorme clavado en la palma de la mano derecha. Y Rebekah estaba en la otra apunta de la sala inconsciente contra la pared. Hayley y Jackson corrieron a socorrer a Kol mientras Niklaus levantó a su hermana, buscando heridas. Rebekah en cuanto notó que la alzaban recobró el conocimiento y se llevó la mano a la nuca, se había llevado un buen golpe. Pero en vez de quejarse, saltó de los brazos de Niklaus y fue hacía Kol para estrangularlo).

\- **La rompiste, idiota** (lanzando patadas al aire porque Jackson había logrado pararla antes de que llegara al cuello de su hermano **). Cami se enfadará conmigo, por tu culpa. ¡Lo arruinaste todo, idiota!** (decía Rebekah furiosa sin intentar de patear a Kol en ningún momento)

\- **¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? (** preguntó Niklaus furioso pero aliviado al ver que los dos estaban bien)

\- **Ha sido culpa de él/ella** (dijeron Rebekah y Kol a la vez apuntándose con el dedo el uno al otro. Niklaus parpadeó un par de veces y abrió la boca como un imbécil ¿de verdad? ¿Aquellos dos eran sus hermanos de más de 1000 años cada uno? Se comportaban como…como cuando eran pequeños. ¿Quizás el hechizo había ido más allá de lo físico? **) No he preguntado de quien es la culpa. He preguntado QUE ha pasado.¿ Porque mi preciosa y cara vitrina está hecha añicos en el suelo, tú** (mirando a Kol) **tienes un cristal más grande que tu cabeza clavado en la mano y tú** (dijo mirando a Rebekah ) **estabas inconsciente contra la pared?** (Rebekah dejó de luchar de inmediato y se escondió tras de Jackson. Jackson no pudo evitar sonreír, Rebekah realmente estaba actuando como una niñita de 6 años, y era imposible negar que se veía adorable) ¿ **QUÉ? ¿Se os ha comido la lengua el gato? POR SI NO OS HABÍA LLEGADO LA ROTATIVA, ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE UNA GUERRA, LA VIDA DE VUESTRA SOBRINA, DE MI HIJA, ESTÁ EN PELIGRO. ¡ASÍ QUE SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁIS HACIENDO!** (rugió Niklaus y entonces pasó algo que nadie se esperaba Rebekah empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras que un par de lágrimas también se asomaron a los ojitos de Kol que se apresuró a secárselas, al fin y al cabo era el hijo de un vikingo, y no debía de llorar)

\- **Klaus, ve a tranquilizarte un poco arriba** (le ordenó Hayley A Klaus como si fuera un general) **y** **yo le curaré la mano a tu hermano. Jackson lleva a Rebekah a la habitación a ver si con Hope logra calmarse un poco, por favor** (Jackson cogió en brazos a Rebekah diciéndole cosas dulces para que se calmara y subió al piso de arriba. Hayley también agarró en brazos a Kol, era realmente ligero como una pluma, y se encaminó hacía la cocina. Klaus en vez de hacerle caso, la siguió a la cocina. Niklaus se cruzó de brazos y miró muy enojado como Hayley quitaba el vidrio y después curaba la herida y le vendaba) **¿Acabasteis?** (dijo impaciente después de que Hayley besará sobre la manita vendada de Kol **). A esto mismo me refería con lo que NO necesitábamos más distracciones. Debisteis dejarme encerrarlos en la cripta mientras esto durase. ¡No solo se ven como dos niños, se comportan como dos niños!**

\- **¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!** (protestó herido en el ego Kol) **Y no hables como si no estuviera delante**

\- **Mira mocoso, eras un grano en el culo como vampiro, eras un grano como brujo y eres un grano en el culo como niño, así que no me provoques porque sabes que no soy famoso precisamente por mi temple y paciencia** (Niklaus lo amenazó olvidando por completo que estaba amenazando a un niño de 8 años, la imagen era dantesca, y Hayley le dio un collejón para que dejara de amedrentar a un niñito **).**

\- **Ya está bien, ¿Quién es el que no se está comportando como un adulto ahora? Subamos arriba y hablaremos civilizadamente** (Hayley miró a ambos Mickaelson) **de lo que ha pasado ¿Vale?** (y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a discutirle. En cuanto entraron en el despacho de Klaus, Rebekah corrió hacía Kol y le dio una patada en la espinilla. Haciendo que esta vez fuera el mismo Klaus el encargado de separar a los dos niños).

\- **Lo siento, no lo vi venir, simplemente salió corriendo** (dijo Jackson que entró segundos después con Hope en brazos).

\- **Señorita, ya está bien de patadas, debería darte vergüenza. Una señorita de verdad no va dando patadas como un hooligan. Rebekah sé que sabes comportarte mucho mejor que eso** (dijo muy serio Klaus y de repente Rebekah empezó a hacer pucheros y sollozar)

\- **Snif snif La ha roto** (dijo mostrándole lo que un día fue una Tablet y que ahora solo era un montón de basura) **, Cami se enfadará conmigo, por su culpa. Siempre lo está estropeando todo snif snif snif**

\- **Es solo una estúpida Tablet, Rebekah** (dijo aún enfadado Niklaus) **somos muy ricos, podría llenar todo el pequeño apartamento de Cami de ipads y nuestra economía ni se inmutaría** (Hayley y Jackson rodaron los ojos) **.**

\- **Snif pero ésta** (volviendo a enseñarle la Tablet destrozada) **era de Cami, y tenía cosas suyas en ella, y ella me la dejó a mí porque confía en mí** (intentando no ponerse a llorar y centrándose en lo que quería hacerle entender a Klaus).

\- **Pues se equivocó. Es obvio que no debió de dejártela** (Jackson y Hayley abrieron mucho los ojos y Kol esbozó una sonrisita de victoria) **. Dejar algo así a una niña tan pequeña, es como si pidiera a gritos que la rompieras.**

\- **¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA!** (gritó y dio un pisotón en el suelo de pura rabia).

\- **Jajaja muy maduro Bex** (rió Kol), **si muy maduro** (y se puso a aplaudir el gesto tan infantil que había tenido su hermana para proclamar su madurez).

\- **Tú** (apuntándole con el dedo directamente y apunto de salirle humo por las orejas) **Tú, te callas de inmediato. Porque no te creas que soy estúpido, todo este jaleo lo empezaste tú. Podías haber usado alguna de los ipads que hay en casa, incluso el portátil, pero en vez de eso ¡Le quitaste la Tablet cutre de Cami a tu hermana! ¡Y lo hiciste porque disfrutas haciéndola rabiar!** (dijo Klaus canalizando su rabia contra Rebekah hacía Kol, siempre era más fácil estar enfadado con Kol que con Rebekah )

\- **¿Y qué?** (dijo con mucha más actitud que estatura)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Yo llevaba razón.**_

\- **¿Y qué?** (dijo con mucha más actitud que estatura)

 **Lo que sucedió a continuación, no fue perceptible al ojo humano. Niklaus agarró a Kol por el cuello y lo alzó hasta tenerlo hasta la altura de sus propios ojos, el niño se aferraba a su cuello para intentar que Niklaus no le rompiera el cuello o lo estrangulara. Cuando Jackson y Hayley al fin se dieron cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, empezaron a golpear a Niklaus para que soltara al niño. Pero no fue hasta que escuchó a Rebekah gritar que recuperó el juicio. Y bajó de nuevo a Kol al suelo.**

\- **No tengo tiempo para esto** (dijo furioso, pero no era con Kol que estaba furioso, sino consigo mismo) **Yo ya dije de encerrarlos en una cripta, no harían daño y no les harían daño. Y sobre todo nos dejarían centrarnos en encontrar la forma de derrotar a Dhalia.**

\- **¿En serio? Ya está, ¿No es asunto mío?** (dijo Jackson burlonamente) **eso es lo que dirás cuando Hope se ponga terca. Y Klaus, tu hija es medio hombre lobo se pondrá terca ¡Y mucho!** (Klaus recordó lo que había oído muchas veces antes sobre las crías de hombre lobo, siempre furiosas y siempre intentando quebrantar los límites. Imposible que su pequeña princesa fuera así, ¿Pero y si era verdad?. Hayley era de armas tomar y él…bueno él era él, quizás si que llevara algo de razón Jackson. La tarea de padre no iba a ser fácil. Y no estaba pensando precisamente en todos los peligros que su princesita correría por ser hija de él).

\- **No recuerdo haberte pedido tu opinión, Hayley dile a tu chucho sarnoso que no se meta en los asuntos de mi familia a menos que quiera acabar empalado con las tripas fuera** (dijo entre dientes y manteniendo una lucha de poder con Jackson con la mirada).

\- **¡Estoy harta de tanta testosterona!** (dijo Hayley dando un manotazo en la mesa) **Niklaus son tus hermanos, y ahora te necesitan, no puedes darles la espalda solo porque estemos ocupados con otras cosas. ¿No eres tú el que siempre repite ese juramento vuestro "juntos por siempre y para siempre"?** (dijo Hayley enfadada)

\- **También soy el que les ha clavado una daga y puesto en un ataúd a todos ellos en cuanto han sido un poco molestos** (dijo con el mismo tonito que había usado Kol hacía unos segundos. Hayley rezó porque eso no fuera genético, no le gustaría tener que lidiar con una pequeña Hope redicha y resabida).

\- **¡No puedes clavarles una daga! ¡Son solo niños! ¡No son ni vampiros!** (Hayley estaba ya cansada y frustrada con Niklaus)

\- **No puedo clavarles una daga, no puedo encerrarlos en una cripta, no puedo estrangularlos…Dime lobita, ¿qué pretendes que haga?** (dijo Nick con sarcasmo, le encantaba discutir con Hayley y aquello hizo que se suavizara su mal humor).

\- **Si eres la mitad de listo de lo que te crees que eres seguro que encontrarás como tratar con tus hermanos sin llegar a esos extremos…Si te es más fácil, piensa lo que haría Elijah**. (dijo Hayley y a ese último comentario Niklaus no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Santo Elijah, ¿cómo no?)

\- **No sé que demonios haría el gran Elijah pero si que sé lo que YO** …(le respondió molesto Niklaus)

\- **¿Alguien me ha mencionado?** (dijo con una sonrisa Elijah al entrar en el despacho, refiriéndose a todos los vidrios rotos y la vitrina en el suelo)

\- **¡Perfecto! Todo tuyos** (y le pasó a Kol como si fuera un balón y salió de su propio despacho echando pestes)

\- **¡Niklaus!** (dijo poniéndose serio y en el mismo tono de voz que usaba para amonestar a su hermano cuando no aprobaba lo que hacía)

\- **¡Nada de Niklaus, Elijah! Lo que pasa es que llevaba razón, como siempre.** (Elijah lo miró muy curioso) **Esos dos se comportan como cuando tení años. Exactamente igual. Pero con la diferencia que no estamos en la edad media en un asentamiento vikingo en medio de la nada, que tienen más de 1000 años, que nuestra tía que es la bruja más poderosa que este mundo ha conocido quiere robarme a mi hijita, y sobre todo... que no tengo paciencia para bobadas** (tras despacharse a gusto, Niklaus se sentó en el sofá isabelino e intentó calmarse).

\- **A ver, Rebekah ¿Qué ha pasado?** (dijo Elijah agarrando a su hermanita en brazos, Elijah no pudo evitar sonreír al sostener ese cuerpecito tan pequeño)

\- **Porque ella ¿Por qué no me preguntas a mí? Yo soy mayor ¿no?** (dijo Kol indignado, todos excepto Kol pusieron una mueca de incredulidad) **Además soy yo él que está herido** (enseñándole la mano vendada).

\- **Muy bien ¿Qué ha pasado, Kol?** (dijo Elijah pero sin soltar a su hermanita).

\- **Se volvió loca y usó sus poderes para tirar la vitrina donde estaba sentado** (empezó a contarle Kol muy excitado) **y por su culpa me clavé un cristal** (volviendo a enseñarle la mano) **es una histérica, lo ha sido siempre y lo será siempre, no sabe encajar una broma y**

\- **Espera ¿Qué broma?** (le preguntó Elijah suspicaz. Kol se dio cuenta que lo de la broma se lo podía haber ahorrado. Elijah no era precisamente de los que le gustaran las bromas, en eso Niklaus tenía la mente más abierta)

\- **No fue ninguna broma** (intervino Rebekah **) me quitó la Tablet de Cami y la rompió** (mostrándole ahora a Elijah la Tablet destrozada)

\- **Técnicamente la rompiste tú, Bex. Fuiste tú la que me hizo caer de la vitrina y que se rompiera la Tablet con la caída** ( y tras decir eso, le sacó la lengua . Cosa que dejó a cuadros a Elijah. ¿Acababa de ver a Kol sacarle la lengua a Rebekah? Elijah miró un poco asustado a Niklaus y Niklaus le devolvió la mirada diciéndole "os lo advertí")

\- ¡ **Te di un montón de oportunidades para que me la devolvieses, Kol! La rompiste tú, sino me la hubiera quitado y si no te hubieras subido ahí arriba yo no** …(empezaron a discutir de nuevo acaloradamente los dos niños)

\- **¡Silencio!** (ordenó Elijah haciendo que ambos se callaran en el acto) **Id a vuestros dormitorios, Niklaus y yo tenemos que hablar** (dijo dejando a Rebekah delicadamente en el suelo).

\- **¡Ves, ya lo enfadaste a él también, bobo!** (dijo mientras salían y sin poder evitar de darle un leve codazo a su hermano al salir por la puerta) **¡REBEKAH MIKAELSON!** (Y tanto Rebekah como Kol se quedaron petrificados en el sitio, es tono de voz era casi idéntico al de padre).

\- **Perdón** (dijo Rebekah flojito y sin atreverse a girarse y mirar a Elijah a la cara).

\- **A vuestro dormitorio, y si oigo aunque sea una mosca si que vais a verme enfadado de verdad ¿Entendisteis?**

\- **Sí, señor** (dijeron los dos al unísono como hacían cuando Mikael los reñía y salieron corriendo al dormitorio que compartían)

\- **Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau hasta mi me diste miedo** (dijo Hayley en cuanto escuchó entrar en su habitación a Rebekah y a Kol).

\- **Ya bueno** (dijo un poco avergonzado y miró a su hermano) **sé que no confías en Freya, pero teniendo en cuenta que es la persona que mejor conoce a Dhalia, deberías al menos escuchar lo que nos propone** (Hayley y Jackson se sorprendieron que Elijah cambiara de tema e hiciera como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado. Aquello hubiera sido propio de Niklaus pero no de Elijah). **No digo que hagamos lo que ella diga a ciegas, solo digo, que al menos deberíamos escucharla. Además puede que necesitemos de su poder.**

\- **No necesito de "nuestra hermanita mayor" para proteger a mi propia hija. Estamos hablando de Hope, Elijah, si ya soy paranoico de por sí, cuando se trata de mi hijita lo soy hasta la locura.**

\- **A eso me refiero Klaus, debes de dejar que te ayudemos** (dijo intentando razonar con su hermano).

\- **¿Quieres ayudarme? Cumple con tu palabra** (dijo con veneno Niklaus)

\- **No veo como una cosa excluye a la otra, hermano** (dijo Elijah serio).

\- **Es sencillo, no confío en ella. No dudo que odie a Dalia, pero ha sido criada por esa bruja, y no tengo tan claro que anteponga la seguridad y bienestar de mi hija a su sed de venganza.**

\- **¡Chicos!** (dijo Hayley que por lo visto esos dos se habían olvidado de la presencia de Jackson y de ella) **¿Ya está? Id a vuestra habitación…esos dos son ahora mortales, sus cuerpecitos son débiles…Kol se podía haber roto el cuello** …(Hayley estaba alucinada porque no esperaba esa actitud tan pasota de Elijah)

\- **Hayley, querida, por si no te has dado cuenta estamos tratando sobre la seguridad de nuestra hijita** (dijo con maldad Niklaus).

\- **Hayley, esos dos** (dijo Elijah refiriéndose a Rebekah y a Kol) **saben perfectamente que lo que hicieron no estuvo bien y un poco de tiempo para pensar en ello no les hará daño. Después Klaus y yo ya lidiaremos con su travesura** (dijo con esa porte tan regia que solo Elijah sabía poner).

\- **No pienso dejar que los encerréis en una cripta y** …(dijo con convencimiento ciego)

\- **¡Por dios, Hayley! Puede que Niklaus le guste decir barbaridades solo para escandalizar a la gente, pero te aseguro que no tienen ninguna intención de encerrar a esos dos en ninguna maldita cripta** (dijo muy calmado)

\- **Yo no hablaría tan alegremente en nombre de otros, hermano** (dijo sonriendo picaronamente, Elijah suspiró hondo, cuando abrió los ojos Niklaus seguía con esa sonrisita burlona **). Hayley, mi reina loba, no sufras, ves a reunirte con tus lobitos sin miedo, no vamos a emparedar a nadie.**

\- **¿Elijah?** (ignorando a Klaus y sus payasadas)

\- **Tienes mi palabra, son solo niños. Bueno no unos niños normales y corrientes, pero tanto Klaus como ya sobrevivimos a las travesuras de esos dos hace 1000 años, no tienes de que preocuparte. Tendremos unas palabras con esos dos y cuando regreséis de la reunión estará todo solventado.**

\- **Define solventado** (dijo Jackson escéptico, Elijah lo miró con condescendencia pero le respondió)

\- **No más vitrinas derribadas, no más cristales clavados, no más ataques usando la magia y no más peleas**

\- **Jajaja** (empezó a reírse con sarcasmo Niklaus) **ibas tan bien hermanito, hasta lo de no más peleas, son Mikaelson se pelearan hasta el fin de sus días.**

\- **Rectifico: No más patadas, puñetazos u otros ataques físicos** (dijo pero mitrando a su hermano **) ¿Mejor?** (pero Niklaus no le contestó solo siguió sonriendo burlonamente pensando que Elijah podía ser tan inocente a veces)

\- **Ah sí ¿y como piensas solventarlo?** (dijo Jackson que no confiaba para nada en los originales, en ninguno de ellos).

\- **Como se ha hecho siempre** (dijo Niklaus aburrido ya, pero aquella respuesta en vez de matar el tema, captó aún más la curiosidad de Hayley y Jackson) **_El que detiene el castigo, a su hijo aborrece; mas el que lo ama, madruga a castigarlo_** (Niklaus citó las sagradas escrituras)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Viejos hábitos nunca mueren**

Elijah tuvo que jurarle y perjurarle que no harían nada malo a Rebekah o a Kol para lograr que Jackson y Hayley se marchasen al fin al bosque para acudir a la reunión con los de su manada.

Ni Elijah ni Klaus parecían tener mucha prisa por tratar on sus hermanos, ambos se demoraron todo lo que pudieron, pero nada se puede alargar eternamente. Ambos se miraron mutuamente y supieron que era el momento de lidiar con sus hermanos menores.

\- **No seas muy duro con Rebekah , Kol ciertamente es un grano en el** **culo** (dijo Niklaus levantándose de su sillón para salir del despacho).

\- **¿No seas muy duro? Oh no Niklaus, no vas a colgarme el marrón. Estaban bajo tu cuidado cuando pasó** (dijo mirando con reproche a su hermano).

\- **¿Bajo mi cuidado? Ya dije que me lavaba las manos**

\- **Son nuestros hermanos Klaus, sabes que eso de me lavo las manos, no funciona con la familia** (le amonestó usando las mismas palabras que hubieran usado sus padres).

\- **Oh, venga Elijah, tú tienes ya experiencia en esto** (aunque normalmente cuando no estaban Esther o Mikael era Finn el que se encargaba de mantener a raya a sus hermanos. Finn si que solía lavarse las manos y le tocaba a Elijah regañarles, pero también era porque Elijah se preocupaba más de ellos que parecía preocuparles a Finn. También les tapaba más travesuras de las que Finn nunca les tapó). **¿O no te acuerdas ya cuando use aquellas vasijas de madre para practicar la puntería**? (Niklaus se frotó el trasero con una mueca de dolor **) Porque yo te aseguro que no lo he olvidado** (Niklaus sabía que su hermano le había castigado él porque de haber esperado a que su madre regresase y se encargara ella de castigarle por su travesura, ella habría sido mucho más dura con él. Aquellas vasijas eran muy apreciadas por Esther ya que habían pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones).

\- **Madre me dejó al cuidado de ti y de Kol. Erais mi responsabilidad. Como lo eran Kol y Rebekah cuando los dejé a tu cargo para ir a hablar con Freya** (le contestó Elijah con un brillo de picardía en los ojos).

\- **Ves, es por esto mismo, que quería encerrarlos.**

\- **Déjalo Klaus, Hayley ya no está aquí, solo estamos tú y yo, y a mi no me engañas. Veo perfectamente como miras a Rebekah , te parece adorable.**

\- **Nuestra hermana siempre ha sido un grano en culo adorabilísimo** (dijo sarcásticamente pero Elijah ni parpadeó **) De acuerdo, está monísima y me trae muy buenos recuerdos, cuando todos éramos hermanos y nos queríamos y …** (se mordió la lengua no quería seguir por ese discurso tan sentimentalista) **Por favor, hermano, encárgate tú. Yo no puedo.**

\- **¿No has tenido problemas por clavarles una daga y confinarlos en un ataúd durante décadas y ahora me dices que tienes reparos en darles unos azotes?** (Elijah alzó una ceja y sonrío maliciosamente)

\- **¡Era distinto!**

\- **Ella no va a dejar de quererte por eso** (viendo que era lo que le preocupaba a su hermano). **Sino te ha dejado de querer después de todo lo que le has hecho durante estos 1000 años, no lo va a hacer ahora por algo que ella misma sabe que se ha más que ganado** (Elijah le puso una mano en el hombro para darle apoyo moral).

\- **Se supone que el castigo es para ellos, pero tengo la sensación que también soy yo el que está siendo castigado**.

\- **Te diré lo mismo que me dijo una vez madre cuando le hice esa misma reflexión** (Elijah volvió a sonar tan sofisticado y elegante como siempre, Niklaus lo miró con escepticismos) **"Si tanto odias tener que castigar a tus hermanos. Haberlos vigilado mejor".**

\- **¿Recuerdas que maté a nuestra madre? …Dos veces** (dijo Klaus mostrándose orgulloso de ello)

\- **Jajaja** (Elijah no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario) **Klaus, no te mentiré no va a ser agradable pero no es ni de lejos lo peor que les hayas hecho antes a esos dos**

\- **Clavarles una daga es más fácil.**

\- **Jajaja más cómodo sin duda.**

\- **¿No vas a ayudarme en esto, verdad?** (le preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta).

\- **No fue bajo mi vigilancia, hermano** (dijo aguantándose la risa. Ahí estaba Klaus asustado por tener que darle unos azotes a un par de mocosos traviesos. Niklaus dio un resopló dejando patente su disconformidad y se encaminó hacía el antiguo dormitorio de Rebekah , que ahora se había convertido el la habitación de esos dos pequeños diablos)

Al entrar en el cuarto Niklaus observó extrañado como Kol estaba sentado muy modosito en el banco de la ventana y en la otra punta e la habitación estaba sentada Rebekah sobre la cama en total silencio con los ojos hinchados por haber estado llorando durante mucho rato y con la tablet de Cami sobre su regazo. Niklaus no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al ver tal panorama. Debía de reconocer que vistos así parecían dos angelitos incapaces de romper un plato. Era extraño porque la última vez que había visto a Kol así, él era otro niño más, así que nunca se paró a mirar a sus hermanos de una forma tan detenida. Kol con su media melenita rubia oscura y su piel blanquecina, su carita de medio demonio medio angelito y su apariencia de estar siempre sopesando. Y Rebekah tan rubia que parecía que tuviera el pelo blanco, con los ojos grandes y ávidos de conocimiento, con esa carita redondita y mofletuda. Klaus recordó las horas de juegos sin fin en el bosque con sus hermanos cuando todos eran felices e inocentes.

Niklaus se sentó en la cama cerca de Rebekah y le quitó la Tablet de las manos y la tiró a la papelera.

\- **Lo siento mucho** ( dijo Rebekah sin poder mirar a su hermano a los ojos. Klaus no dijo nada solo la escuchó). **Sé que estáis muy ocupados con salvar a Hope. Y se supone que nosotros deberíamos ayudaros y en vez de eso…(** Rebekah empezó a mordisquearse un mechón de pelo. Niklaus había olvidado por completo esa manía que tenía su hermana de muy pequeña **)…lo siento, de verdad, Nik** (y Klaus sabía que aquella disculpa era sentida de verdad).

\- **Lo sé, BabyBex** (y con un gesto de ternura que hacía siglos que no se permitía tener Klaus le limpió las lágrimas con la yema de su dedo gordo). **Ahora que estamos más calmados los tres** (miró a Kol que seguía callado mirando por la ventana) **¿Me podéis explicar mejor que pasó antes ahí abajo?**

\- **Nada** (intervino de repente Kol) **yo le quité la Tablet y empecé a chincharla, me subí encima de la vitrina y debió ceder porque acto seguido estaba en el suelo, y la Tablet y la vitrina están hechas trizas** (Kol dijo muy rápido pero muy claramente. Kol no quería que Klaus se enfadara con Rebekah al fin y al cabo había sido culpa suya por quitarle el juguetito).

\- **¿Eso es todo?** (preguntó Klaus mirando fijamente a Kol y Kol asintió con la cabeza muy solemne. Entonces se giró un poco para mirar a su hermana a los ojos **) ¿Eso es todo, Rebekah?** (preguntó con firmeza pero sin resultar amenazador. Rebekah dudo durante unos segundos antes de contestar a Klaus).

\- **Sí, es todo** (contestó Kol rápidamente antes que su hermana pudiera hablar).

\- **¿Kol, Te llamas Rebekah? No, verdad. Pues sé un buen niño y estate calladito un ratito** (Kol le echó una mirada de puro odio, puede que estuviera en ese mini-cuerpo pero eso no le daba derecho a hablarle como si fuera idiota).

\- **Capullo** (dijo Kol bajito y se cruzó de brazos. Kol sabía que el oído de hibrido de Klaus seria capaz perfectamente de oírlo y contaba precisamente con ello).

\- **Ahórratelo hermanito, sé perfectamente que intentas hacer y no voy a caer** (Kol le volvió a echar otra mirada de puro odio **) ¿Rebekah?**

\- **La vitrina no cedió** (Klaus abrió mucho los ojos, fingiendo sorpresa, aunque sabía perfectamente que aquella vitrina no podía haber caído por el mero peso de un niño **) utilicé mis poderes para tirarla.**

\- **¡Rebekah, no!** (le gritó Kol para que cerrara el pico pero Klaus alzó un a mano para mandarlo callar y que Rebekah continuara hablando)

\- **Eso me imaginaba ¿Pero lo que no me cuadra es como acabaste en la otra punta de la sala inconsciente?** (dijo Klaus arqueando una ceja).

\- **Aún no controlo bien estos poderes** (dijo bajando la cabecita y casi en un susurro. Niklaus podía ver perfectamente como su hermana de vez en cuando buscaba la mirada de Kol por el rabillo del ojo).

\- **Ya** (dijo decepcionado Klaus) **¿Kol?** (y miró fijamente al pequeño mocoso rebelde que tenía ante él) **¿Quieres añadir algo más?** (Niklaus de repente tuvo la rara sensación de estar imitando a Esther cuando lidiaba con ellos cuando eran pequeños y hacían piña para cubrirse las travesuras típicas de la edad).

\- **Yo…yo la lancé contra la pared. No quería hacerle daño, lo juro, sabes que no, de verdad lo juro Nik, lo juro por lo más sagrado, de verdad. Me asusté, se movía demasiado y solo quería que parase, no pensé que se golpearía con la pared** (para cuando Kol acabó estaba llorando a moco tendido. Niklaus no supo como pero acabó agarrando al niño entre sus brazos y consolándolo) **No quise hacer le daño, lo juroooooo**

\- **Lo sé, Kol. Sé que antes de hacerle daño a Rebekah te arrancabas un brazo. Bex es tu hermanita pequeña y la quieres mucho. Todos la queremos mucho** (dijo mirando a Rebekah que también estaba llorando, Klaus le indicó que se acercara y también la abrazó para darle consuelo).

\- **Lo siento, Bex ¿Me perdonas?** (Kol volvió a poner la pose de hermano mayor con Rebekah)

\- **Lo siento Kol ¿Y Tú, me perdonas?** (y ambos niños se abrazaron entre llantos, Niklaus sonrió porque aquellos dos eran muy tiernos) **. Prometo que nunca más usaré la magia contra ti.**

\- **Yo tampoco, no pensé que fuera tan poderoso** (Rebekah rodó los ojos no podía dejar la pose de chulito ni cuando se disculpaba)

\- **Ahora que ya habéis hecho las paces es hora de ajustar cuentas** (dijo y empezó a arremangarse)

\- ¡ **No puedes clavarnos una daga, Nik! Ahora no somos vampiros ¡Nos matarías!**

\- **Oh, no Kol, hermanito, no pienso clavaros ninguna daga** ( y con eso lo agarró por el brazo y tiró rápidamente de él, colocándolo sobre sus rodillas)

\- **¿Qué?** (sin darle tiempo a reaccionar **) ¿Qué vas a hacer?** (preguntó en pánico ya que no tenía nada que hacer contra un hibrido, y mucho menos en su estado actual)

\- **Sencillo. Vosotros decidisteis comportaros como dos mocosos malcriados así que ahora me toca a mi castigaros como lo que sois, "dos niñitos muy pero que muy traviesos"** (dijo con sarcasmo y tras eso le bajó el pantalón hasta los muslos, dejando todo el trasero al descubierto. Rebekah, confusa, abrió mucho los ojos y la boca . No podía acabar de creer lo que estaba viendo) **PLASS** (y el sonido del primer azote hizo que ambos niños salieran de su estado de estupefacción)

\- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAU ESO DOLIÓ, NICK!** (dijo indignado volteándose para mirar cara a cara a su hermano)

\- **¿Dolió? Oh, disculpa, querido hermanito. Hace siglos que no zurro a un niñito estúpido, debo haber perdido la práctica, bueno volvamos a probar** (dijo con malicia y volvió a alzar la mano) **PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS**

\- **Aaaaaaaaah para, Nick, para, no tiene puta gracia**

\- **Definitivamente debo haber perdido la practica, se supone que los niños buenos no blasfeman y mucho menos durante una zurra. Pues nada, habrá que practicar más PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS**

\- **AAAAAAAAAAAAU AU AYYYYY YA, YA NICK, YA DEJASTE CLARO TU PUNTO, AHORA SUÉLTAME.**

\- **¿Punto? ¿De qué punto hablas, querido hermanito?** PLASS

\- **Auu Fue estúpido usar la magia contra Bex, no debí hacerlo** (dijo intentando controlar su voz para no sonar como un nene llorón)

\- **Claro que no, pero eso ya lo sabías cuando lo hiciste. No eres un estúpido Ni un loco, Kol. Querías empujarla para que parase de agitar la vitrina y por eso usaste la magia, aún cuando ignoraba como de fuerte era tu magia ahora.** PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

\- **AAHHHHHH AUUUU PARA NIK, PARA ME HACES DAÑO AUUUUUUU ELIJAAAAAH**

\- **Kol Yo de ti no llamaría a Elijah, ¿De quién crees que fue la idea de daros unos buenos azotes en vez de encerraron en una cripta hasta la próxima luna llena?** ( Kol recordó las innumerables ocasiones en las que había acabado sobre las rodillas de Elijah) **PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS**

\- **Aaaaa auuuuuuu para por favor para ya no más, ya Nik, ya para ayyyy te lo adviertó sino paras te**

\- **PLASSS** (Un azote particularmente fuerte cayó en cuanto oyó la amenaza)

\- **AAAAAAH**

\- **Por no saber controlar vuestro carácter os encontráis en esta posición.**

\- **¡No eres la persona más indicada para hablar de autocontrol, Nick!**

\- **PLASS** (Ese azote le hubiera dolido hasta a un vampiro)

\- **AAAAAAH**

\- **Kol, Kol, Kol nch nch nch** (negó con la cabeza) **Querido hermanito parece que tu tamaño no es lo único que ha menguado** PLASS PLASS PLASS **hablar de esa manera al tipo que te está zurrando** PLASS PLASS **muy estúpido** PLASS **muy** PLASS **pero que muy** PLASS **estúpido** PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

\- **AAAAAAH AAAAAAH BWUAAAAAAAAA BWUAAAAAAAAA NICK NICK NOOOOOOOOO POR FAVOR NOOOOO**

\- PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

\- **BWUAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAH PARA, PARA, AAAAAAH POR FAVOR, NICK,POR FAVOR, LÓ SIENTO, NO VOLVERÉ A LANZAR UN ATAQUE SIN SABER EL ALCANCE DE MI PODER, LO JURO AAAAAAH ARGHHHH BWUAAAAAAAAA**

\- PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS **Se acabaron las estupideces Kol, sé que no te gusta pero ahora sois frágiles y por desgracia ni Elijah ni yo podemos estar mucho por vosotros, así que TE lo pido como un favor especial "Dejaros de chiquilladas" no más peleas, no más muestras de poder y no más subirte a mis muebles...podrías haberte hecho algo peor que un feo corte y unos moratones...eres mortal Kol y un niño...¡Te podrías haber roto el cuello!** (Kol entendió porque estaba realmente enfadado Niklaus y se sintió querido como hacía siglos que no se sentía. Niklaus ayudó a su hermano a ponerse de píe, negó con la cabeza y le sonrió) ¿ **Tengo tu palabra que a partir de ahora te comportarás?** (dijo alargándole la mano para cerrar el trato. Kol no se lo pensó dos veces y estrechó la mano con Niklaus).

\- **La tienes** (dijo decidido y se limpió la cara con la mano libre).

\- **Muy bien, ve a molestar a Elijah, es lo mínimo después que lo de castigaros así fuera idea suya** (dijo dándole una palmada en el trasero para encaminarlo hacía la puerta. Kol se puso ambas manos en el trasero para protegerse y salió corriendo de allí).


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: El espíritu de la hija del Vikingo**

En cuanto Kol salió del dormitorio Niklaus se giró para mirar a su hermana, ahora tocaba la parte más difícil. Castigar a Rebekah. ¿Cómo podía ser más fácil clavarle una daga que ponerla sobre sus rodillas para darle unos azotes? Y el hecho que Rebekah ya estuviera llorando con el corazón encogido no lo hacía más fácil.

Rebekah, se sentía en parte culpable por la zurra que se acababa de llevar a Kol. Al fin y al cabo si ella no hubiera usado su magia para hacer tambalearse la vitrina, Kol no habría usado la suya para empujarla. Y como decía Niklaus todo por una estúpida Tablet. Y al pensar en la Tablet se puso más triste porque sabía que aunque Niklaus la castigara aún tendría que decirle a Cami que habían roto su Tablet. Y Cami se pondría muy triste o peor se enfadaría con ella, y Cami no tenía culpa de nada. Por supuesto Niklaus no estaba dentro de la cabeza de su hermana y no podía saber en e estaba pensando en esos precisos momentos su hermanita. Niklaus asumió que Rebekah lloraba porque tenía miedo.

Niklaus respiró hondo, ahora ya no había marcha atrás, ya había zurrado a Kol no podía dejar a Rebekah con un simple "que no vuelva a pasar". No es que le importara mucho que lo tildaran de injusto, pero sentía como que debía hacerlo a pesar de que el simple hecho de pensarlo le pusiera enfermo.

\- **¿Tengo que hacerte el mismo discurso que a Kol o has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?** (Rebekah negó con la cabeza muy sumisa) **Desde que tengo uso de razón vosotros siempre os estáis buscando las cosquillas. Por lo general no estoy encontrar de chinchar un poco a Kol, pero ¿Estarás de acuerdo conmigo que este no es momento para empezar una de vuestras interminables guerra de putaditas, no?** (Rebekah volvió a negar con la cabeza) **Oh, venga Bex** (y Niklaus sabía que sonaba como si le estuviera suplicando su consentimiento para castigarla, cosa que en cierto modo era cierta **), No lo hagas más difícil, cielo. No voy a matarte solo te voy a dar una azotina y no es como si fuera a darte de latigazos o torturarte.**

\- **Nik snif snif** (Rebekah gimoteaba, si había permanecido callada era porque no quería parecer una niña pequeña asustada, pero eso es lo que era **) lo sientooooo snif snif estaba enfadada por todo esto y Kol…ya sabes como es Kol** (Niklaus alzó una ceja y la miró fijamente **) no me estoy excusando Nik, pero Kol y Tú sabéis que teclas pulsar para sacarme de mis casillas** (ahora estaba enfadada y Niklaus no pudo más que parpadear un par de veces para salir de su asombro).

\- **Aunque tengas razón y Kol te provocara, fuiste tú la que no dudo en usar unos poderes que no conoces ni controlas para atacarlo, a tu propio hermano. Y no me vengas como Kol con que soy un hipócrita porque soy el primero en haberos atacado un centenar de veces en estos 1000 años. Porque hermanita nunca os he atacado sin saber al 100x100 lo que estaba haciendo y el alcance de mis actos** (Niklaus le riñó poniendo su porte más serio que tenía).

\- **Pero estarás de acuerdo que nada de esto habría pasado si ÉL no hubiera empezado.**

\- **No estoy enfadado porque os hayáis peleado, somos hermanos, como he dicho llevamos toda la vida peleándonos. Y en nuestro caso "toda la vida" es mucha vida, hermanita** (dijo molesto porque ni Kol era tan testarudo como su hermana). **Estoy enfadado, y tengo motivos para estarlo, porque atacaste a tu hermano sin saber el daño que le podías causar. Solo querías salirte con la tuya y**

\- **¡SALIRME CON LA MÍA!** (le interrumpió Rebekah ofendida **) ¡No te atrevas, NIKLAUS, no soy yo el que es famoso por sus accesos y su falta de autocontrol! Puede que al mover aquella vitrina no calculara bien mis poderes, pero Kol se cayó porque me lanzó contra la pared y**

\- **Me da igual, lo que hiciera Kol, Kol ya ha pagado por lo que hizo y ahora señorita es su turno** (dijo ya sin paciencia y agarrándole la muñeca para estirar de ella y colocarla sobre su regazo, pero Rebekah en vez de dejarse llevar le apartó la mano)

\- **¡NO! No es justo. Esta mañana se ha pasado el día estirado en el sofá haciendo nada mientras Cami y Yo buscábamos en libro de Madre algo que pudiera ayudar a Hope. Después me quitó la Tablet que me dejó Cami por haberla ayudado. Y no contento con eso vino hasta aquí para enseñarme que la tenía y él y que no tenía intención de devolvérmela, él me molestó** (dijo ya furiosa, Niklaus sabía que debía de dejar primero que su hermana se desahogara). **Después se subió a esa estúpida vitrina, sabiendo que yo no subiría. Y…**

\- **¡Y después usaste la magia, una magia que ni conoces ni controlas, y la usaste contra él!(** le interrumpió entonces Klaus alzando un poco la voz. Rebekah de repente se dio cuenta que estaba discutiendo y haciendo cabrear a la persona que en breve la iba a poner sobre sus rodillas y le iba a dar una buena zurra)

\- **Él empezó** (protestó enfurruñándose como cabría de esperar de una niña de seis años. Niklaus rodó los ojos y respiró lentamente varias veces para mantener la calma).

\- **¿Esa es tú última palabra? (** le preguntó cansado, no recordaba lo obstinada que podía a llegar a ser Rebekah cuando se lo proponía. Rebekah aunque reconocía que sonaba infantil y penoso no iba a retractarse. En esos instantes sentía que estaban siendo injustos con ella. Así que la mejor cara de perro rabioso que podía poner una muñequita de porcelana asintió con la cabeza. Niklaus solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a agarrarla por la muñeca para colocarla sobre sus rodillas. Esta vez Rebekah no luchó con él, sabía que aquello era algo de lo que no iba a escapar y que Nik no era de los que se enfrían con el tiempo sino más bien todo lo contrario. Niklaus tomó aire y alzó la mano para dejarla caer. A Rebekah aquella primera nalgada le pilló por sorpresa aunque supiera que era exactamente lo que le esperaba cuando se vio sobre las rodillas de Niklaus). **PLASS** (Niklaus dejó caer la mano con la misma fuerza con la que había usado con Kol, dos años, no suponían tanta diferencia, eran niños los dos) PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

\- **Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa** (Rebekah rompió a llorar cuando apenas le había dado 20 palmadas en el trasero, eran firmes pero no para hacerle moratones, solo para causar impacto en su conciencia y un poco de incomodidad las próximas horas) **bwuaaaaaaaaaaaa no Nik Noooo auuu me haces daño bwuaaaaaaaaaa** (a Niklaus se le removieron todas las entrañas, lo último que quería era hacer daño a su hermana, pero sabía que sino dejaba las cosas claras ahora después sería mucho peor)

\- **NO MÁS ATAQUES, NO MÁS Magia sin supervisión, no más estupideces, Rebekah. Ahora estás dentro de este cuerpo y no solo eso ahora eres una niña y por lo tanto eres frágil. Así que dejarás que Nosotros cuidemos de ti. Y eso significa que tendrás que hacer lo que os digamos.** **Empezando por nada de magia sin MI permiso** PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

\- **BWUAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAH PARA, PARA, AAAAAAH POR FAVOR, NICK,POR FAVOR, LO SIENTO, NO VOLVERÉ A LANZAR UN ATAQUE SIN SABER EL ALCANCE DE MI PODER, LO JURO AAAAAAH ARGHHHH BWUAAAAAAAAA** (dijo palabra por palabra lo mismo que había dicho Kol y que había parecido ser del agrado de Nik. Pero algo no salió bien porque los siguientes 6 azotes fueron incluso más duros que los anteriores)

\- PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS **¿Es que no escuchas, señorita? He dicho que NADA de magia sin MI permiso** (dijo marcando cada palabra **). Kol no solo es mayor que tú, sino que tiene más conocimiento de la magia que tú, ya hacía magia cuando era niño y todos estos años ha seguido investigando sobre todo tipo de magias.**

\- **¿Y si él usa magia contra mi?** (dijo tras recobrar la vos y sonando aún frustrada)

\- PLASS PLASS PLASS **No te preocupes, tu hermano no volverá a usar la magia contra ti. Pero si así lo hiciera, Elijah o yo nos encargaríamos de él, así que no hay excusas**. PLASS PLASS **¿Quiero oírte decir que no habrá más magia sin mi permiso, Rebekah?** PLASS

\- **Aaaaaaaaaaah no, no, ay vale, vale no haré magia sin tu permiso** (dijo todo estresada. Nik respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, ahora tocaba mirar a la cara de su hermana después de haberla castigado de aquella forma tan poco digna. Cuando Rebekah se dio cuenta que Niklaus hacía ya rato que había dejado de zurrarla se levantó y lo miró y entonces arrancó de nuevo a llorar pero abrazándose a su cuello y sollozando disculpas) **lo siento Nik, lo siento, soy una estúpida y una egoísta, lo siento, lo siento, por favor Nik perdóname**

\- **Sssssssssshuuushhh pequeña, shhhhush** (la abrazó con ternura) **ya está Bex, todo perdonado, todo olvidado. Sabes que no puedo enfadarme contigo por mucho rato, al fin y al cabo eres mi Mikaelson favorito** (Rebekah sonrió al oír eso. Cuando Niklaus se aseguró que su hermana ya estaba más tranquila y que no arrancaría a llorar de nuevo se levantó de la cama y le alargó la mano para que la tomara, Rebekah le sonrió y le agarró la mano) **Anda, vamos, vamos a que le des un poco de penita a Lijah y te colmé de cursis, pomposas e innecesarias muestras de afecto ¿eh?** (Rebekah sonrió sabiendo que Elijah no era él único que acabaría colmándola de "cursis, pomposas e innecesarias muestras de afecto").

 **FIN**


End file.
